A bad place to meet your new friend (remastered)
by MleepingHard
Summary: Mosuli a mute girl meets Lonk at the worst possible place. But they soon turn into friends. (Linksonaparty) *DISCLAIMER* *I DO NOT ENCOURAGE OR AGREE WITH THE ACTIONS DEPICTED IN THIS FICTIONAL STORY. PLEASE TAKE INTO CONSIDERATION THAT THIS IS A FICTIONAL STORY WHERE ABUSE IS NOT MEANT TO BE OK. AND PEOPLE GROW OUT OF IT*
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost a year since Mosuli was at a brothel close to the Gerudo desert. Difficult months followed for the young one. She had cried to go back to her home, but the older girls didn´t have the heart to tell her the reality of her situation. So they could only confort her.

Now, she was a Little better. With the naivetivity of a child, she wandered around the market sorrounding the brothel doing odd jobs as part of her "training".

She was buying her sisters objects they needed. The owner of the brothel allowed the girls to have a "pay". Usually sixty rupees a month. Girls who produced more, naturally received more: seventy five rupees. Master was a generous guy.

Mosuli was always trusted to buy first aid supplies and food. The girls understood they wouldn´t be able to buy anything other than that. If Master knew they used their pay to buy something else, he would decrease that girl´s pay. However, there was always one girl who dared authority. The sweet sister, Lein.

Mosuli looked at the sky. With its beautiful pinks and purples. With her Little arms carrying a basket filled to the top, she walked back to the brothel.

It was nothing special. A big cantine downstairs drown in the smell of incense and alcohol, and multiple rooms upstairs with a single fluffy mat in the floor. It wasn´t open time yet, so she went back to the girl´s common room. When her sisters saw her come in, they rushed to grab their things. Some with smile on their faces, others just with blank eyes.

When Mosuli finally could pass to her sister Lein, she smiled at her sight.

"Hello there" Lein signed with her hands. Mosuli giggled "what?" she asked.

"You did it wrong. You´re better understanding it than doing it aren´t you?" Mosuli signed back with master practice.

"Oh, shut up!" Lein playfully bumped Mosuli´s shoulder. "Well? Did you buy it?" Lein asked putting herself in a comfortable position. Mosuli´s ears started to flop when taking out the object. Lein´s face turned into a exasperation when she saw what it was: a new pot.

"I told you to buy something nice, Mosuli…Why did you buy that? Didn´t you say you wanted a rito figure?" Lein asked massaging the bridge of her nose. Mosuli pouted. And when Lein put her eyes on the Little girl again she signed back her response.

"Master could´ve seen it. And the old pot is broken. I cook for all of you, so I need to have good materials!" Mosuli signed with a mighty fake smile.

"Pfft, you really are something, Honeybee" Lein sighed patting Mosuli´s head.

"It´s time ladies, gotta earn Mosuli´s meat pie!" another yelled girl opening the door while everyone hurried to the cantine. It was opening time.

"I gotta go now, see you in a few hours, ok? Remember last night´s lesson!" she told Mosuli before leaving her in the empty girls room. Leaving behind the clacking sound of the door being locked.

Mosuli looked at the pot in her hands.

She really wished it was the rito figure she wanted. She fell into one of the big cushions in a sigh.

She could hear the buzz of tables moving and clients coming in with nice music to dance to. But she could only rehearse Lein´s words from her "training". She didn´t understand why she should be so nice and attentive to those men. Why should she be nice to this men with shady intensions?

She left the lesson slip out of her mind when she looked at the moon behind the small barred window. She wanted to go back to the time she was happy with her mom and dad.

Mosuli silently shed a tear. Mom had left them too soon. So soon, Dad couldn´t handle it and started drinking. If he hadn´t drank himself to debt, Mosuli wouldn´t be there. She felt sorry for her sisters that thought she didn´t know.

Mosuli stood up and, freeing her hands from the pot, she rubbed the tears.

She went to the Little part of the room that could be considered Mosuli´s happy spot where spices and other kinds of ingredients, were neatly organized. And with great speed Mosuli baked the meat pie everyone loved.

There was still time before the place closed, so the girls were still outside.

They always left her inside until sunrise, at closing time. She was always so bored and had nothing to do. There were no books, no toys, nothing. Just makeup and some jewelry. But if at least, Lein could stay with her, like Sorenin did before going away… If she could talk with someone, she wouldn´t feel like that anymore. She would accept anyone, even if it meant teaching them sign language.

"I just want a friend who won´t leave me" was the only thing Mosuli thought before changing her sad face to a cheerful one when the tired girls came back to the room.

A little boy screamed in happiness in the middle of the night when seeing the market. He had been walking for so long with all his guardian´s farm products at his back, that seeing their goal felt like he had finished off the demon King. His guardian smacked his head from up his horse.

"Oi! Don´t yell in the middle of the night, Lonk!" the kid´s guardian yelled at him.

"But you´re doing it too!" Lonk pouted

"Don´t do what I do, just what I say, alright? Let´s go put the goods somewhere safe. After that put the tent up, Lonk. I need to drink something" the man said searching with his eyes the market alley. He showed the Little boy the way and started unpacking.

"But! Don´t leave me here alone! I don´t know this place…" Lonk received a bitter look from the old man.

"I´m not going far away and I´ll have just one drink. I´ll be back before sunrise" Lonk finished putting all on its place.

"…Ok. Tell me you will be back before opening!" he had screamed at his guardian before he went into the streets.

"He´s late" Lonk thought to himself when the activities of the market started as the first rays of sunshine bathed Hyrule. "Well, he didn´t actually answered me… what should I do?" He started to overthink.

The streets started to overflow with people and noise. The people talked loudly and fast. Every noise made Lonk look in its direction. He tried covering his ears with his hands. Even though it was the normal Street noise, it was overwhelming when you had always been on quiet stables. Only hearing the neighs of your trusty four legged companions.

Suddenly a woman came asking for the carrots Price.

"Price? Oh! OH NO, I DON´T REMEMBER IT" thought Lonk to himself while frantically trying to search for the inventory where the prices were written. He stopped middle search "I don´t even know how to read…" he stopped searching and put his most friendly-but-akward-clients smile. "6 rupees each, ma´am" he told her. The lady giggled a Little bit before paying for a pair.

"No need to be so nervous. We don´t bite" the woman had told him while putting her groceries in a small basket "Good luck, young man!" she waved as she went away.

"That´s what I need just now" Thought Lonk when seeing his guardian finally coming back with his cheeks still red.

"Oh~ first selling of the day, Lonk. She took two carrots, 6 rupees each, so did we get our 12 rupees?" the man tested him.

"Yes!" Lonk smiled showing him the money. He was relieved he had got it right.

"Oh~ so now we gotta multiply that three times and we will be over for today. No food until then, Lonk" He told him.

Lonk was so hungry, he did his very best to call the clients eyes to their small tent. After what felt like an eternity, they were over. The sun was an hour away of going down, when Lonk felt the money on his hand. It wasn´t much but it was enough for a normal meal. No dessert tho.

"Go and buy yourself something to eat. I´ve some things to take care of. Now…" He shooshed the kid who immediatly started running.

While he waited for his guardian to come back, he had seen a lot of tasty things. The money he had, wasn´t enough to buy the tastiest, but he would conform if he could taste at least one. He needed to try the pumpkin with meat inside.

There was a very imponent building with a sign illustrated with a woman seductively looking at him. Lonk couldn´t understand what it said, but he was certain there wasn´t food in there. So he went to the inn just beside it and asked for the pumpkin instead.

He could´ve cried when he put it on his mouth. But his dad –the guardian- had told him boys don´t cry, so he hold the tears and ate.

"Look at that, Jo" the waiter told the cook, looking at Lonk´s skinny body. She put her eyes on the kid desperately eating his pumpkin for a second before continuing her orders."the kid probably hasn´t eaten in days"

"It´s not rare, but I´m glad he looks like it´s enjoying it" Lonk still had his eyes a Little watery and you could hear his nose running. "Well? Stop slacking off!" the woman slapped the man´s head with her spoon.

"Why are you always so mad woman!? For Hylia. I don´t know what I was thinking when I married you" the man grumpily continued working.

"Thanks for the food!" Lonk finally finished his pumpkin. He wanted to eat more, but the last pumpkin and drinks had left him broke. So he stood up and left after paying.

Having money was so nice!

Mosuli was going back to the brothel just before dusk.

She had been going around the market, buying things for her sisters. When she was about to enter, the door opened rather violently, making her trip. She started putting everything back on her basket, but the person who had opened the door was looking at her with a dirty smirk in his face.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" Mosuli thought to herself. "Look away!"

When she thought she finally had everything back on her basket, the man talked.

"I haven´t seen you before, are you a new girl?" The man with red cheeks asked.

"…" Mosuli was trying to find a way to pass this man, but he wouldn´t let her, taking it as a silly game.

"Hey, are you deaf?" the man was starting to get angry.

Mosuli didn´t know how he would react, but she answered the only way she could.

"No. I just can´t talk" she signed with her hands. "Please, leave"

"What are you doing girl?" The man laughed at her. Mosuli wasn´t surprised. She sighed, put her fingers together and whistled. Some people around them Heard the sudden noise and turned their head in their direction. The owner of the brothel was just close by the bar when he noticed what was going on. He came almost trotting.

Mosuli didn´t wanna hear the conversation, so she just waited for the problem to be solved behind her master´s back.

She could hear pieces of it: "she´s still on training", "she will be a beauty when she grows up", "She can´t talk", "Isn´t she a burden?"

Suddenly the man went away. And Master looked at Mosuli with his fox eyes.

"I´ll add this to the list" he told her before going inside. He was refering to the list of favors her dad had created. Whenever Master did something for her, he added it to the list of things she would have to pay in her dad´s behalf. The debt was growing longer and longer with each day.

Mosuli was pissed at her own lack of power to do anything else than obey him. She didn´t know what he would do to her or her sisters if she tried to escape. She was just a kid. So just as the sun was setting, Mosuli looked at the Street. There was a skinny boy looking her way. Had he been there all this time? He was being dragged by another man. But he certainly was looking her way with a worried face.

She looked at him for a second, before closing the door behind her. There were just a few minutes before opening time.

"W-wait!" Lonk was trying to stop the man pulling him "she forgot to pick some carrots! I gotta give them back!" He tried to explain.

"Don´t worry about her Lonk! She will be fine. Girls like her gain lots of money in one night" the man said to the kid now walking more at his pace.

"In one night? How?" he was curious to know. Maybe he could try to do that too.

"Someday I will show you. But now let´s go back to the tent. You were so slow at eating that I had to come and search for you!" Lonk had being ate his pumpkin in ten minutes. "You only give me headaches kid." He sighed.

"I´m sorry" Lonk apologized without a real reason. But it didn´t matter to him, he was used to appologize for things he hadn´t done.

"You better be. You will have to earn tomorrow´s brakfast by cleaning the horse understood?" then man agraved.

"Alright…" Lonk turned his head back to the building. "She maybe buys a carrot from us tomorrow" he thought to himself as the night sky started to appear.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was up in the sky, so the market was flooding with people. It was Sunday so everyone was trying to catch the best descounts. Lonk was busy attending every client alone. His guardian was talking with a local vegetables store, trying to get the owner to sell his products for him.

Lonk was so busy he couldn´t pay attention to the growls coming from his stomach. "If I sella ll these before noon, I can go eat another pumpkin!" he repeted himself in his mind. It was turning kinda difficult to just ignore it as the hours passed.

But his mind was also thinking about something else: the girl from yesterday. She had something in her eyes that Lonk couldn´t put his finger on. Unconsciously he desired to see her once again. He wanted to talk to her.

When the sun was at it´s highest point Lonk had sold almost everything. He didn´t enjoy selling, but he sure liked ending his shift early. He just needed to sell those carrots and it would be over. He would ask his guardian to give him at least a few hours to rest.

The market was at it´s easiest momento for Little vegetable sellers like Lonk, so he could rest a bit. He closed his eyes while sitting by the Wall. Trying to ignore the buzz of people´s conversations and seller´s marketing yelling. Suddenly he heared a soft tapping in the wood of the vegetables containers. He opened his eyes to meet the blue eyes of the girl.

They both recognized each other, but the first thing that came out of Lonk´s mouth was a typical seller question.

"Hey, How can I help you?" after he noticed what he said his chicks were painted red.

The girl put her hands in front of her and started moving them. And then she stopped and looked at Lonk in expectancy.

"Is, is that sign language?" Lonk asked the girl, whose eyes glowed immediatly. He remembered those times when he went to play with the deaf girl back at his village. He had learned the basics to talk to her, but he couldn´t really practice more before coming to the market. So he wasn´t prepared for the mastery of the girl´s signing game. "Ah, Wait! I don´t…I mean, I can´t…" her slowly losing the brightness in her eyes as he talked.

She then took a piece of paper out of her basket. She wrote in it with clear dissapointment in her face. With a brush of her pen she showed the paper to Lonk.

Lonk felt so embarrased his cheeks were even redder than before. "You´re so uncool Lonk" he scolded himself.

"I can´t read either…" Lonk admitted in a soft voice. The girl opened her eyes widely. She started looking around, like searching something. Then she went back to lock her eyes on his face. She then took three carrots and made an asking expression.

"ah…AH! I knew you would come and buy another one! I saw how you forgot to put the last one on your basket!" he immediatly regretted saying that. But the girl just waved her hands in a "don´t worry" manner. "It will be 18 rupees" he finished.

She then payed and started going away. Lonk was really embarrased, but suddenly a hand slapped his back.

"You´re a total ladykiller aren´t you kid?" his guardian asked him with a half smirk on his lips. Lonk looked away in shame. "Oh!" the man exclaimed looking at the wood boxes "You sold most of it already? What a good worker!" The guardian told him patting his head.

Lonk felt a Little better after that. Even if the man didn´t mean it as an actual compliment.

"Man, I´m tired. That talk took ages! HMM! We should take a break Lonk" The man looked at the kid who had a surprised face "Here. Today´s pay. Be a man and take that pretty girl to a date." The man ordered him giving him a small fraction of the money Lonk had earned. Lonk counted the money in his way to meet the girl. He had been following her with his eyes the whole conversation, so finding her wasn´t difficult.

What was difficult was talking when you were out of breath and she looked perplexed to see you.

"Do…Do you…want…hah…to go in a date with me?" Lonk asked at the girl without even knowing what a date was. She looked at Lonk with her eyes open, then she looked around her kinda in panic, and took Lonk to a less crowded area.

* * *

Mosuli put her basket down in the grass and opened her mouth before closing it multiple times.

"What´s this kid deal?" she thought to herself. "Didn´t he understand what the Brown collar in her neck meant? Ah, what could´ve happened if Master had Heard that?" Her head was spinning at three hundred miles per hour. But suddenly it hit her. This boy didn´t meant those kind of "dates". His eyes were innocent. He just wanted to play. She looked at him, surprised and then she giggled without any sound. The boy looked confused.

She apologized in sign language.

"Ah! Don´t worry! It was my fault, I must have scared you. I´m sorry" he started walking away. But she took his hand. Lonk turned his head back at her frowning face. He noticed he had understood Mosuli´s sign. "Ah…I just know the basics of sign language, sorry is the only one that I can do perfectly tho" he explained akwardly touching his neck.

Mosuli was surprised by that answer. She looked at him and with her free hand she signed hello. Lonk signed back. When she took her hand off, Lonk, doubting what he was doing, wonkly signed a "nice to meet you".

She put her hands up to answer, but a thought entered her mind. "What if Master or someone sees us?". She looked around in sudden anxiety. They were in a small alley with wood boxes hiding them from the people who walked by. It wasn´t a safe place. So she grabbed him by the hand again taking her basket in the run, taking him to a small pond surrounded by trees.

She sighed in relief when she saw they were alone. Lonk panted a bit holding to his knees. Mosuli apologized and gave him a sip of her water. That he gladly took.

"You like to run don´t you?" he smiled giving her back the bottle. "I´m Lonk! What´s your name?" he smiled at Mosuli.

She thought of the way to tell him. He didn´t know how to read, and didn´t know sign language… immersed in her thoughts she moved her lips.

"Mo-su-li? Your name is Mosuli?" The boy asked her. "Ah is just…your lips…" She hadn´t thinked about that possibility!

"You-are- a box of surprises…" he read the slow movements she made. "Well maybe!" He giggled. "So, this is like your secret place? It´s nice! I once was in my village and a kid pushed me by accident into a pond and…"

Mosuli Heard his stories with a lot of attention. Sometimes adding a comment or a joke that made him laugh. She didn´t mind him doing all the talking. She was absorted in how enthusiastic and optimistic Lonk looked. Nothing alike to the sometimes foggy looks of her sisters.

She wished she could stay outside and talk forever. They talked for hours. Letting the sky turn into a soft pink tone.

* * *

Mosuli suddenly stood up in the middle of Lonk´s story, and rushing she cleaned herself of the leftover grass in her creamy dress.

"I have to go" Lonk read her lips as he stood up himself. "Oh, ok…" she looked a Little bit too distressed to just being worried about being late "hey, are you ok? Do you want me to go with you?" he asked her.

She looked at him horrorized for a second. Terrified of something. She moved her lips faster than before.

"no, no, no. It´s ok. I just gotta go. Sorry. See you later" she said. "Wait five minutes after I leave ok?"

"Ok…see you later" He waved goodbye as she basically ran. Lonk couldn´t stop thinking about the later. "HEY!" he called her. She turning her head putting her eyebrow´s together. "See you tomorrow?" he asked a tad worried about her answer. But she only sighed on a smile and signed a yes. "Oh..! OK! TAKE CARE MOSULI!" He yelled as she disappeared. He bounced in happiness for the five minutes. He didn´t even stop to think about why he had to wait. He was just that happy.

When finally five minutes passed, he went back to the market. It was almost dark already. Just the twilight covering the place. A growl came from his stomach. He noticed he hadn´t ate anything the whole day. So he happily bought a vegetable stew in the go. It was cold, but he didn´t mind. His mind was more focused about her distressed face.

"could it be she too…"

A hand slapped his head, too strong to be considered friendly.

"So? Did you Kiss her?" the big man told his protege.

"Wha- Why would I do that? EW. We just talked" He answered him taking the last sip of his soup while the man sighed.

"You still are no man, Lonk. At your age, I was already acclaimed among the girls of my village! They all wanted a Kiss from the great Blolto!" the man arrogantly put his chin up. Lonk only focused on his ugly face. "Anyway, we will be staying for a while Lonk, I still have some shop owner´s to talk to. So I hope those vegetables sell well" he agravated. "How well those sell, can mean you can go and talk with her more, ya know?"

What a manipulative man…But Lonk was still a naive child.

"I WILL DO MY BEST, DAD!" he blasted out.

"Don´t call me that you prick!" the man scolded him while the kid smiled.

* * *

"Now, child where were you? Do you see the time?" Master had Mosuli in front of him. With the usual póker face she had when talking to him. "You will never look at me in the eyes huh? FINE" he stood up from his chair and took her by the Brown collar making her look at his fox eyes "You really have some nerve to put a face like that to me, mutt" he dropped her. Her instantly taking her hand to her hurt neck. "This will go to the list. Now take that basket to the others" he told her shooing her while he wrote in a big notebook. Mosuli started walking away "Ah, and tell Lein, that she should hurry up with your training" Mosuli wanted to slam the door, but she closed it softly.

Outside the door of her master´s room, she clenched her teeth. She walked to the common room thinking how she would be extra careful next time. Before opening the door she washed her angry face off and entered with a big smile.

"What´s that in your neck Mosuli?" Lein noticed the wound made by Master when she was unpacking. "Did that stupid man hurt you?" she asked aggresively mad. But her tone was one of a coward who won´t do anything anyways. So Mosuli just kept unpacking.

Lein glanced at the child just acting normal like nothing happened. She stopped at the thought of Mosuli never talking about herself when the other girls asked. Not long enough to get to a conclusión, though.

Mosuli started signing at her with a hint of uncomfortabliness in her face.

"To hurry up? That man really is… ugh" her fox eyes went to a frown. "Fine. We we´ll have to stay here Ro" she yelled at the girl in the door already preparing herself for work. She just nodded as everyone went through the door. The buzz of the girls dissapeared with the sound of the lock being put on. Lein sighed as Mosuli just stared at the floor. "We are already a lesson away… So, Rules?" She asked taking out a pipe and putting tabaco on it.

"Never be out after dusk. Always listen and do what the client wants. Never get pregnant with a boy and not attach yourself to your clients" Mosuli answered fast.

"If he wants to leave without paying, you…?" she asked breathing in the tobaco.

Mosuli stood up and kicked in the air. Making her sister laugh.

"Yeah, that´s another way" She smiled before taking a sip of her pipe again. "Mosuli can you take your dress off?" she asked suddenly. But the girl was used to that too. She took it off leaving her naked body at her sister´s sight.

She took a quick look before putting her eyes away in disgust. She was ready.

"Please put it back" her voice was shaky. Like she had realized something. Something that made her blood boil. "Ok, enough of this. Tell me, did you meet with the blonde boy again?" she asked putting a cunning face with her red eyes. Mosuli tried her best to not move an inch and sign a no. But her floppy ears called her out. "Hahaha, you did! So? Is he nice?" Mosuli hated how she couldn´t ever lie to her. Mosuli tangled her fingers, trying to figure out what to say.

"We talked a lot" she finally admitted. "His name is Lonk"

"Lonk? And? Don´t leave me in suspense kid!" Lein gave her a friendly bump.

Mosuli just smiled before signing a goodnight, even with Lein´s protests.

"OH C´MON GIRL!" Lein begged.

"I´m…I´m seeing him tomorrow…" Mosuli said blushing a little "Maybe we could be friends…"

Lein looked at her and masterfully replaced her shocked face with a enthusiastic smile. Lein insisted she wanted to know more and Mosuli told her about Lonk´s stories. She listened carefully, but she couldn´t help feeling scared.

"Please, Hylia. Please. If she has to lose it tomorrow, at least let her be with someone she might like" Lein thought to herself while they laughed.

* * *

Lonk was already awake when the sun was starting to go up. He was in his way to clean his guardian´s horse. A castrated docile male with White spots. He pulled out his instruments out of a bag and started working. He prefered being there with the horses than selling vegetables in a crowded place. It was overwhelming to be in the market sometimes. But… he had made a friend. That girl was so nice. She looked gentle and vaguely reminded him of his almost forgotten mother. He stopped brushing the horse for a second. It was really lonely sometimes… but he shooked his head and started whistling a happy tune. Mosuli told him to meet again! So he would work hard to be able to be free that day.

When his guardian finally got up, the horse was shiny like a luminescent gem. He was certainly not impressed and just greeted Lonk as usual.

"Ah, Lonk? How many more vegetables do we have?" the man asked him sitting down on a log. "Are there still enough for three days?" Lonk ran to count the inventary as fast as he could. There was enough for two days at best.

"Only two, sir" he replied. The man sipped the water of his bottle reflexing. Lonk got scared for a second thinking he wouldn´t be able to meet Mosuli.

"Hmmm, then there´s no point to sell today. What about you have a free day, kid?" Lonk was perplexed at that statement.

"You´re not lying? Is it for real?" he asked slowly. The man just laughed wryly.

"Do you think I just exploit you Lonk?" He knew he did. But he also knew, Lonk didn´t. "You have been working hard, you deserve something nice tonight! So, do you like that girl? The mute one" he asked biting an Apple.

"She´s my friend. And she´s really nice!" Lonk added happily. He was thinking about what he would about when they met.

"Mhmm. What would you think if I let you go with her tonight?" The man said.

"What?! REALLY? I CAN?" he exclaimed. "what a great day" he thought to himself.

"Yeah, sure. I Heard she hasn´t being with anyone yet. So, prove me you´re a man Lonk!" he smiled with his filthy mouth.

Lonk was so excited. He could spend the whole day with her! They could talk on and on without a care in the world.

"Thank you. Thank you!" the child tried to hug the man. But he stopped him with his hand. "sorry" he akwardly stood away.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go, I have too many things to do today" the man stood up and walked to the nearest tree. Unzipping his pants. "Meet me here after dusk. I will personally take you there"

"Ok!" the child went almost jumping out of happiness.

He went to the pond and waited for Mosuli to come. He looked around bored. He didn´t have toys or anything to show her, but he hoped they could talk more about her now.

As the hours passed and the sun stood up high in the sky, Lonk was getting desperate.

He jumped from tree to tree. Tried to catch frogs. Made gymnastics. Tried to remember his lessons about sign language… but soon enough he found himself asking if she would ever come.

He closed his eyes while laying in the floor. Everything was so calm in that place. It didn´t look like there was a market just a few steps away. He was starting to fall asleep, when he felt a poking in his arm. He opened his eyes and they met Mosuli´s.

She waved hello.

"Sorry for being late" she moved her lips. Lonk sat trying to look more decent.

"Not a worry!" he smiled big. But he noticed her eyes were opaque. Lifeless. "Hey…what happened to your neck?" he signaled with his finger the red wound in Mosuli´s neck.

Mosuli covered it unconsciouly not answering his question.

"Is something wrong?" Lonk asked her avoiding eyes.

They stood there silently hearing the wind flowing.

"So? Do you wanna play?" Mosuli´s lips moved and formed a smile.

"Eh?" Lonk didn´t even have time to respond, when Mosuli grabbed a lot of mud and threw it at him. "PUHAA" he gasped trying to get the mud off his face.

Mosuli laughed at his dirty face.

Lonk counter attacked. And grabbed a lot more mud and threw it at her. She avoided it, but most of it fell in her blouse and pants anyways.

She looked at him with her mouth open.

"Come at me Mosuli!" Lonk yelled taking another bulk of mud.

Mosuli took the challenge and grabbed mud in her two hands.

They threw mud at each other for a while, before deciding just throwing the other to the pond for extra dirtyness was a better decisión. Lonk tried pushing Mosuli first, but she grabbed him before falling. Both of them laughing as their bodies got the color of the earth.

"Hey Mosuli? I have the whole day free! So what about we go somewhere else and eat or something?" He wouldn´t mention he would go to meet her that night. He wanted it to be a surprise. The girl looked pleased to hear that.

"One condition. I will pay" She said to him. "but…" she put more mud on her hair making it Brown instead of blond "there"

"HEY!" Lonk playfully yelled. "What was that?"

Mosuli giggled and helped Lonk get up. She had brought a towel and cleaned Lonk and herself with it. But left her hair with mud.

"Ah…" Lonk started. But Mosuli just pulled him to the market. "Oh well whatever" He thought. Maybe she likes dirt.

Being a passerby was totally different from being the one selling. Lonk looked at everything differently. The buzz wasn´t as uncomfortable now.

Mosuli payed for a good meal. Rice with a saucy meat that was very spicy. Mosuli laughed at his red face almost crying when he took a bite.

"Hey Jo, have you seen that kid before?" the waiter asked his wife trying to slack off again "I think I have seen him before…" he looked at the kid with more or less Brown hair. "I can´t tell if he´s a boy or a girl…"

"STOP ANALIZING SOMEONE´S GENDER AND GO WORK YOU WEAK PIECE OF HUSBAND!" she yelled at him throwing her cooking spoon at his face.

"I SWEAR TO HYLIA. IM DIVORCING YOU!" he went away irritated.

"YEAH SURE. GOOD LUCK TRYING TO FIND A WOMAN AS FINE AS ME!" she yelled back.

The whole restaurant smiled below their tables. Even Lonk and Mosuli exchanged looks and giggled.

After that, Mosuli and him went on a roll around the market. Lonk had only seen where the food and convenience stores were, so he didn´t know there was a stablishment with horses and horse gear.

Mosuli noticed he was obsessed with horses when he talked a whole hour about how horses were so sensitive and better than people.

After that, Mosuli and him sat in a quiet place and talked about Lonk´s adventures with his guardian and how many times he tried to tame horses bigger than him. Mosuli took cookies out of her basket, while he talked.

"WOAH. These are great!" Lonk complimented it after eating two "Did you do them yourself?" He asked, Mosuli nodding her head. "You´re a really good cook. You should put your own restaurant" he said putting another cookie in his mouth.

"Yeah…" she said quite sad. Lonk had noticed she had been acting strange.

"Are you really ok?" he asked her again. She nodded smiling at him. "you sure?" She signed don´t worries every time. "…Ok" Lonk looked at the sky, it was starting to get orange. "Ah…Hey, Mosuli?" he asked in a soft tone only she Heard "I need to go now. I had a blast today with you! Do we see each other tomorrow?" he asked her expecting her to say yes. But she looked at him without even attempting to fake smile.

"Sure" she signed before standing up herself.

"Alright! See you later then!" he started walking away excited to surprise her that night. But he felt how her arms went around his chest "Mosuli?"

She just hugged him for a minute. And when she stood aside, he looked at her. She certainly didn´t look like her with those pants and the Brown muddy hair. Her eyes were even more hollow than before.

"Bye" she waved before running away.

Lonk was left confused.

* * *

"Seriously Mosuli, how did you get so dirty?" Lein asked her while rubbing her already red back in the bathroom. "and exactly today…" her tone changed into a sad one.

"…" Mosuli didn´t have any energy left. She had woken up with Master telling her she would start that night. That she already had a person asking for her.

She felt defeated.

When she finished the bath, her sisters dressed her up in a beautiful White dress. Different from the one she used everyday. It was lighter.

She hated it.

Her sisters even put make up on her.

"I look funny" Mosuli told Lein.

"I know Darling, I know. You will get used to it" Lein told her holding back the knot in her stomach.

For the first time in a year, she didn´t stay inside the girls common room that night.

* * *

Lonk and his guardian met and when he saw Lonk as dirty as he was, he forced him to shower after slapping his head.

After he was clean, they both went to where Mosuli was.

Lonk´s guardian opened the big wood door. The kid, never expecting seeing a cantine with drunk dudes whistleing at almost naked girls.

"Follow me, Lonk" his guardian ordered him.

They went to talk with a man with fox eyes and thin lips.

"Mosuli lives here?" Lonk thought to himself quite concerned.

"Lonk?" the man with fox eyes called him "it´s your first time being here with us, is that right?" the man had a venenous tone "follow me"

Lonk looked at his guardian who had his two thumbs up. Lonk went upstairs and entered a room brushing the silky curtain off his face. The room was very simple, a fluffy looking mat and lots of cushions. Was that where Mosuli slept?

"She will be here in no time. I hope you treat her well, kid" the man said before leaving.

Lonk was sitting so still in the mat without knowing what to do, that he stopped breathing for a second. He thought it was kinda weird. What did he mean by that? Of course he would! Mosuli was his friend!

Suddenly he Heard how the curtain slipped through the metal bar that held it. And how soft steps started to come closer.

He turned over to see a girl with a transparent dress with a lot of makeup.

"Mosuli?" Lonk blushed at the sight of her almost naked body. More shocked than anything.

The girl stood there unable to move.

"Lonk?" she signed back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Silence ruled the small room filled with fancy cushions and a long fluffy mat where two kids watched each other in shock. They didn´t expect to meet in a place like that, in that kind of way.

Mosuli was the first to act. She was fast to cover herself as much as the silky tranparent dress allowed her to. At the same time, Lonk faced in the opposite direction with red cheeks and more embarrased about himself seeing her in a way Mosuli looked like she didn´t enjoy being seen in the least.

"I´M SORRY, W-WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT?" a squeeky voice came out of Lonk´s throat. "Here. Have this" Lonk unbottoned his vest and lend it to the girl closing his eyes. He felt how the cloth was lift up and felt somehow relieved when she tapped his shoulder dressed with it. "Is that better?" he asked. Mosuli moving her head slowly in a nod. He sighed letting the earlier surprise slip a bit.

Lonk took a better look at her and noticed the heavy makeup on her face and the uncomfortable frown. She opened and closed her mouth like trying to get in order too many thoughts at a time. Until she finally mouthed for him "what are you doing here?"

"well, I, uh… My guardian told me I could be with you tonight, so I thought it would be…I don´t know, fun? Like when we are outside… like a sleepover? I just don´t understand what are you- why are you- what´s going on?" He asked finally.

Mosuli looked at him with her mouth drawn in a thin line. The candle light didn´t help on making her face even gloomier. She looked down for a second and then looked up back at Lonk with a little smile "you sometimes are so clueless" she mouthed. "What do you wanna do now?" she asked half concerned about the answer.

"well… I don´t know" he blasted out nervously "I-I mean, whatever is good for you will be good for me! So what do you wanna do Mosuli?" Lonk was trying so hard to look calm that he allowed himself to fall into nervousness.

"Lonk" her mouthing stopped him stone cold. "Could you tell me more stories of outside? I- I haven´t been outside this place for a while… You have travelled a lot and I wanna know more" the girl mouthed slowly and unsure. "please?" she signed with her hands.

"Well, I am no recognized traveller, but I´ve been to a lot of cool places. I don´t really have much stories, but sure! I will tell you!" he tried smiling "You know? I would love to visit the Zora´s and Rito´s region. They must be so cool. Have Heard they´re not human!" the kid said very excited.

"oh, yeah. They don´t look that human like, but they´re really nice" Mosuli suddenly said catching the kid´s attention.

"wait. Have you seen a zora? Like a real life zora?" his pale blue eyes glowed with the candle light. "details! Details please!"

"well, they look like fishes. Most of them are really tall, but the princess, Mipha, isn´t much taller than us" she laughed getting involved in her memories of her visit to zora´s region a few years ago. "she´s the nicest girl you will ever meet".

"YOU KNOW THE ZORA PRINCESS?!" Lonk was shocked "How did you get to know her?"

Mosuli pushed the knot in his stomach aside "my father used to do business there, so we travelled there a lot"

"Your father… the man downstairs? He doesn´t look much like you…" Lonk thought outloud.

"That man´s not my father. He is…" Mosuli signed angrily. "doesn´t matter. That man from before, was that your father?" she didn´t wanna say she had Heard from her sisters what kind of despicable man he was when he was there. He was a close aqcuintance to Master apparently.

"ah…hmm, well, no. He´s my guardian. He gives me food and a roof in Exchange of working for him. " Mosuli suddenly felt so empathic towards the Little boy. Their situations were far from different. Amost twins. But they were both just powerless kids. What could they do, besides trying to endure it and hope for a day when they didn´t have to obey?

Hopefully they had each others company.

Mosuli changed the subject to Lonk´s stories, however, Lonk insisted on Mosuli telling him more stories about her. Mosuli wasn´t used to be asked about her, but she told him about how she used to play in the outskirts of her village. Climbing and admiring the view from above the trees. Her mother being a sweet woman who learned sign language by Reading books. How she always helped preparing food for the three of them.

"I don´t really remember mom. My guardian sometimes gets mad at me and tells me she was a bitch, but I don´t really know what that means… I just remember her smile from before getting sick" Lonk was trying to hold the tears really hard. One slipped running through his cheek "sorry" he said washing it away with the sleeve of his shirt.

"It´s alright" Mosuli mouthed "I lost my mom too because of illness" she admitted. She didn´t adimit though, how well she remembered the smell of burnt meat. "sorry for making you remember"

"It´s alright" him smiling with a smile meant to be reassuring but small and shy "I would hate myself if I forgot about her" he sighed as the silence took over the room "it turned kinda sad didn´t it?" Mosuli nodded slowly signing sorry "maybe we should do another thing" Mosuli´s alarms would go off upon hearing that. But, after talking with him for longer than an hour she knew Lonk was safe.

"Like what?" she mouthed.

"THIS" Lonk grabbed a pillow and held it above his head "REVENGE FROM FILLING ME WITH MUD IN THE AFTERNOON" he laughed as the pillow hit Mosuli´s arms.

Mosuli wouldn´t be defeated. So she grabbed another pillow and started swinging it across the room attempting to hit Lonk´s face.

In the end they were just kids.

An hour later, just a few hours away from dawn, the two children were stretched on the fluffy mat, sweaty and tired from the pillow fight from before. They were now showing some of their scars from previous plays.

"this one was from falling off a tree" Mosuli explained the Little circular scar on her knee.

"I have a lot of those in my arms. Look!" he rolled up his sleeves to show smaller dots all around his forearms.

"this one looks like a cloud!" Mosuli exclaimed at one close to Lonk´s shoulder "I have a birthmark similar to this! Wanna see?" Mosuli´s eyes were filled with livelihood. Lonk thought her blue eyes shined brighter than the candles at that point and was unconsciously being drawn to them. Mosuli turned on her back and pulled the transparent dress and the vest to a side for Lonk to see the big dark toned cloud shaped mark on her shoulder blade.

"ah! It´s a cloud!" He said as she turned over to him giggling "I don´t think I´ve any of those" he said pulling up his shirt in search of a mark. Mosuli signaled some purple and Brown marks in Lonk´s abdomen as her eyebrow went up. "oh, those are from when I made a mistake at work. My guardian is very meticulous in some things" he said as he pushed down his shirt his cheeks turning red.

"I know what you mean" Mosuli touched her also bruised neck. It had been a year since the collar was there. The new bruise on her neck was probably not the last of a long list. "if only I hadn´t been born a girl… you have it easier, Lonk" she mouthed softly.

"…well, I don´t know" Lonk had read her lips "I mean, I´m a boy and my guardian is mean too" he tilted his head a bit trying not to remember.

"I would love to be a boy. I wouldn´t need to stay here. It´s a lot easier!" Mosuli explained as she rested her weight on her hands.

"hey, Mosuli? is ok if you don´t wanna answer but, why are you here? Can´t you just go out?" Lonk´s question put her off a bit. She leaned towards him and started fidgeting with her hands.

"I…just…can´t" she shook her head. "it´s…difficult to explain" she put a frown.

Lonk inhaled slowly trying to figure out what was so difficult to explain that put her in such an anxious state. "…ok" he couldn´t find anything else to say. His mind was too tired to navigate deeper than that.

"can we sleep a bit?" Mosuli asked Lonk. "I´m tired from today"

"yeah me too it´s super late too" he said, her also nodding. Mosuli stood up and grabbed two blankets from a small cupboard and as they both covered themselves with it they started closing their eyes in silence. "hey, Mosuli" Lonk whispered at her, opening her eyes. "so, you´re a ´he´ or a ´she´?" He didn´t meant harm and Mosuli was too tired to be upset about the way the question was phrased, so Mosuli smiled and mothed an answer: "he"

"oh, oh, ok. Got it" Lonk whispered "he" Mosuli nodded smiling widely. "goodnight, Mosuli" Lonk said turning over, but he felt a small tap in his shoulder.

"Thank you" Mosuli signed with bright sleepy eyes. "for…everything" she mouthed.

Lonk was falling asleep quickly so he just smiled and finally turning over he said "thank YOU".

They both fell asleep until dawn.

Only being waken up by Lonk´s morning habits. Mosuli also got up and put the blankets back on the cupboard as she accompanied Lonk back to the entrance.

"see you later?" Mosuli asked at him as he went down the stairs with Lonk.

"Sure!" Lonk answered "see you later Mosuli!" he waved goodbye from the entrance door. Mosuli waved back before going to the girl´s room.

When he came back to the room a group of girls went to him and hugged him tight. Ones crying and insulting their master. Soon Lein got up too and went to meet him at the door with her shaky legs. She had had her legs broken a long time ago and they never healed completely. Making it impossible to run or walk normally.

She held Mosuli´s arms as she sat on the floor "what happened, honeybee? Are you ok? Was that boy decent?" she asked with the concerned tone of a mother. Mosuli smiled at her "why are you smiling?" she asked putting a confused, akward smile on her lips.

"it was Lonk" Lein would´ve had a heart attack if Mosuli hadn´t quickly followed it with "we talked all night" Mosuli explained in sign language with a small smile on his face.

The room went almost completely quiet as Mosuli´s sisters tried to process what he had said.

"you, you just talked with him? All night long?" a girl with a long Brown braided hair asked him completely dumbfounded as he nodded.

The group looked shocked but soon enough they were all laughing.

"tch, you´re really something, Mosuli" Lein ruffled the kids hair. "you must be tired. Let me wash up that make up and come to sleep ok? Tell us everything about this Lonk" She demanded.

* * *

At the building´s entrance Lonk´s guardian rested against the Wall, waiting for his protegee to come out. As he saw the kid coming out, Blalto smacked the Lonk´s small back.

"So how was that girl? Good?" the man grossly laughed as Lonk rubbed his back "Everyone! My Little boy is now a man!" he blasted out at no one in particular as he directed Lonk toward the restaurant beside it "BARTENDER! GIVE THIS LITTLE MAN A BEER! WE ARE GOING TO CELEBRATE" the alcoholic man didn´t care the sun was just starting to bathe Hyrule.

"So?" the man insisted once settled in a table waiting for a beer "tell me details? At least an actual Kiss?" this nasty man…

"what?! She´s my friend! I wouldn´t do that!" Lonk exclaimed without noticing what he said.

"oh, c´mon! Not even a smoochie?"

"NO! We just talked and played a bit" Lonk smiled remembering the night.

"tsk, then don´t tell me you shy bastard. I´m sure she´s still really soft" the man said. Lonk getting offended at how the tone was in the last phrase. He couldn´t say anything as in that moment the beers arrived. "cheers!" the man held his beer up and drank half of it in one go.

"cheers" Lonk said quietly just putting the thing up.

"Lonk, I had to tell you, we´re going tomorrow. So I need you to sell all the vegetables that are left before noon" Lonk was a good salesman he could do it, but he was in shock.

"tomorrow? Wait, why?"

"I´ll seal some deals with some local shop owners today, so there´s no need to stay any longer. Don´t put that sad face. You can always visit the girl when we come back for business. Well, if you can pay for it, because I won´t be paying next time" he quickly explained in that annoying crooked smile he had. "work hard and you will be able to see her as much as you want"

"Dad…"Lonk started but he sensed the bullet eyes and corrected himself "Sir, can I say goodbye to her after I sell all of it?" the kid asked with noticeable hurting in his eyes.

The man looked at the small kid and annoyed was remembered of the woman who had stolen his heart. When she died, leaving a toddler behind, he was tempted to leave it there alone. He couldn´t care less. But… Lonk had to look like her mother at the time. "Destiny can be unjust" the man said to himself as he saw the kid turn into the man that took her away from him. His pale blonde hair and light blue eyes always a reminder. Those same eyes now looking at him in the form of his offspring.

He was disgusted just by looking at them.

Blolto drank the last of his beer "I don´t care, just do your job, Lonk".

"thank you" the kid answered lowering his head.

It would be a hard day.


	4. Chapter 4

After some tribulations, Lonk made his guardian wait for him one more day, by not selling all the vegetables he needed to on purpose. He was punished, nonetheless. He was not allowed to eat other than the bread his guardian gave him until the next day.  
He was pissed at Lonk. But maybe it wasn't all the kid's fault.  
While Lonk walked to the pond where he would meet Mosuli, he remembered how weird his guardian had acted when he saw a man in the crowd.  
Said man was accompanied by three guards and his wife. Lonk saw him for a brief moment, but he felt some familiarity towards him. Even though their clothes said otherwise.  
Blolto took notice of the man's glare and put himself in front of Lonk. Then yelled at him to get back to work. Hurrying made it difficult to see his face.  
The conflicted face of someone who just saw a person they didn't know they would find.  
Because he had abandoned him.  
Of course it wasn't of Lonk's knowledge what the man was to him. And it wouldn't for some time.  
For now, the kid waited at the pond just before the sun sat, brushing off what happened earlier.  
His guts growled and his mind was getting irritated.  
"Mosuli...where are you?" He asked himself looking for someone who wouldn't be there. "I need to say goodbye to you..." he talked to himself sat on a log.  
The night would be long for both children.  
At the brothel, the girls were already at their jobs. Some serving their clients cheap liquor, others dancing in their laps. But a few others, were in the rooms. Mosuli was in the floor looking blankly at the ceiling after his client had finished.  
The man payed for a service and Mosuli was forced to give it to him. He had no stamina and so it was quick. But Mosuli's mind wasn't working properly to follow time. He could only feel the leftover pain.  
It was so fast and the shocked kid couldn't keep up.  
However, the night still had some more hours.  
And so Mosuli was forced into the room with a man again. This time, he wouldn't bring himself to feel it. He couldn't. So he chew the leaves Lein had given him earlier as it went down.  
Reality was affected during that, so Mosuli didn't notice he took three more clients and came back to himself just moments before closing time.  
He was in the mat with his silky dress torn apart. Just crying soundlessly as he stared at the unflattering ceiling. Lein came in searching for him and collapsed by his side after her eyes found him. She embraced him with tears on her face.  
"I'm sorry I'm so sorry Mosuli. I'm sorry..." she mumbled as she hugged him tight. Mosuli didn't like showing weakness. Didn't like to cry in front of others. But this time, he held onto her with desperation. Quietly crying into her chest.  
Back at the pond, the first rays of sunshine bathed Hyrule and touched everything they could grasp of the small space. The rocks, the water, the trees...  
It was long ago that Lonk had gone back to his guardian.  
"You just wanted to see that little bitch didn't you?!" Blolto had slapped him when he came back. "For Hylia Lonk, she's not that special! Forget about her until next time and do your damn job kid!" He had yelled at him as he forcefully straightened him up.  
"What's with that old geezer?" Lonk thought to himself as he carried the last boxes of vegetables to the market place "he really got a bad mood. It's better to finish this off soon..." he stopped for a second looking to the ground. "I hope he comes today...I won't have more chances" he said as he sat on his little place by the goods.  
He prolonged it as long as he could, but in the end he sold it all off before 3 o'clock.  
Blolto looked mildly satisfied as well as annoyed. He threw some money for Lonk to buy his meal and ordered him to get back in two hours.  
Lonk wasn't stupid enough to tempt his luck this time waiting for him. If he didn't find Mosuli by then...he thought of a way of telling him goodbye. But when he noticed it he was at the pond and a small figure was sitting on the log he had sat on the day before.  
Lonk doubted but took a step forward "Hey" He said making Mosuli turn his head to him. His eyes were red and he had bruises in his mouth.  
"What happened yesterday? Why didn't you come?" Lonk asked. He was angry he left him waiting. But maybe, the bruises were the reason.  
Mosuli looked at him ashamed and took away his head from him. Unable to control his feelings, Mosuli stood up and slowly walked to Lonk's mouth emitted a poor imitation of a scream as he sobbed onto his arms.  
Lonk was too confused and hurt to ask anything. So he just embraced him too. He felt awkward holding him that way but after a bit he asked the undeniable question: "what happened to you?"  
Mosuli tried swiping his tears off and looking at Lonk, but his eyes were still teary.  
Mosuli's hands could form lots of sentences as well as his lips but the only thing that came up was "please don't ask. I'm sorry...but I can't..."  
Lonk took a look at Mosuli and put a frown "ok...I won't ask then" he said, unaware of the incoming footsteps. "I waited for you yesterday...we...gotta say goodbye. I'm going back tomorrow" he said his words heavy on himself too, as Mosuli tried to process it.  
Mosuli made a circular movement upon his chest. "I...don't want you to go..."  
Lonk blushed after reading his lips moving "Hey, no need to worry, we will come back for sure" he said trying to sound enthusiastic. But he didn't want to tell him he didn't know when.  
"Lonk?"  
"Yeh?"  
"We are friends right?" Mosuli asked with redder eyes.  
"Of course we are!" Lonk reassured him immediately. He felt his cheeks hot as the words came out.  
Slowly, with pain being relieved, Mosuli smiled.  
Mosuli signaled himself with his hand and then Lonk. Then he pulled back his hands and signed.  
"Friends"  
After a soft breeze blew Mosuli looked up to Lonk.  
"Go safely and don't try to tame a horse bigger than you" Mosuli told him unable to hold a tear.  
"Can't promise anything, silly" He answered.  
Mosuli went for another hug and Lonk gave it to him. But at that moment the man's eyes widened in outrage.  
"YOU FILTHY WHORE!" The man screamed at the kids as he pulled him away from Lonk. "Think you can do this shit, huh?!" He yelled as he grabbed him by his wrist.  
"HEY!" Lonk yelled back trying to make him let go. "What the fuck?!"  
"And you! Trying to get your hands on my products without paying! Get off me!" Master slapped Lonk so hard he fell to the ground. Mosuli saw him falling and his repressed rage came out in the form of rebellion. He started kicking him and fighting his iron grip until he hit his knee and dropped him. Mosuli ran to Lonk who was stepping up, but he was caught mid run by a bulky man. He screamed as he kicked the man.  
"Mosuli!" Lonk screamed as he saw him going away. Master stood just by him and started kicking him. Lonk's mouth started bleeding and he could taste the iron passing through his teeth.  
"Attempt to see her again" Master grabbed Lonk by his hair as his hurt face showed the pain of a broken rib "I'll fucking kill you kid. You pay or you don't see her. Simple right? even an illiterate like you should understand that" his poisonous tongue moved as he let go of him.  
Suddenly Lonk saw Mosuli running back to him and the man that carried him covering his eye.  
Mosuli went straight ahead to Master and punched him with a rock in his stomach. Then he went to Lonk and tried putting him in a comfortable position. But Master grabbed him by the arm and slapped him hard. As if it wasn't enough, the man pulled his hand into a fist and punched Mosuli in the face making him fall.  
When he fell to the ground and Master started walking towards Lonk again Mosuli's small hand reached his master's ankle and held into it.  
"You...mutt" The man said with fire on his eyes. But as he saw the kid eyes he stopped "tsk. Take her away" he ordered to the man that came running to pick up the child. "That goes to the book" he said to himself as he saw Mosuli being carried away.  
In the floor Lonk tried to reach the man going away "Stop...!" He said softly.  
"Don't come near the brothel ever again if you appreciate your life kid" he said as he walked after them.  
Lonk's consciousness drifted into a sleep as he saw the man's feet moving away.

Soon Blolto found him unconscious in the ground and filled with bruises. He was enraged.  
"Robbed? And they didn't take your wallet away?! What kind of idiot would believe that?" The man said as he patched the kid up.  
"I put up a fight you see...ARGH!" He screamed as a cream was rubbed into his ribs.  
"You don't remember the attacker? Nothing at all?" The man asked. Lonk did. But...  
"No" he shook his head.  
He didn't want him to know he had went after Mosuli again.  
"We will go after you heal your wounds" the man said softly "You're useless to me in that state" he broke the possible softness his gross being could have.  
"Understood..." Lonk replied through the pain in the smallest and defeated tone.

In the other side of town Mosuli was being held by his sisters.  
"Where are you going?! You can barely stand!" Lein yelled at him holding his arms up as he revolved "You want to go see him so much? You want to die?!" Lein pulled him down, the kid still putting up a fight.  
No girl had seen him put a fight like that before. He was rebelling against their master. And still with a black eye and various bruises he was still kicking...literally.  
"Mosuli...! Stop! Mosuli, Stop!" Lein held him down. "You're hurting me!" She said making his feet stop. "Thanks!" She said rubbing her stomach. "Now calm down and explain to me what the hell just happened"  
Mosuli kept quiet for a bit and then when his hands were free he straightened up and moved them frantically in front of her.  
"I hate him! He thinks he owns us and can exploit us as he likes! Well he's wrong! I didn't ever want to have that alcoholic stupid bastard as my father. I hate him and all men who come here! All of them are perverts who don't care about our feelings. They don't care about us at all! He beat Lonk up just cause I was with him. He's nuts!" He signed furiously as he cried.  
"Mosuli...I love you. I seriously consider you my little sister. But those feelings will get you killed sooner than later. Give up" she said hating herself "I can't...I can't walk because I tried going away, Kid! What he will do to you if you do anything else? Behave and live!" She yelled at him. Mosuli frowned and signed back furiously again.  
"No! Can't you see we could overthrow him? We could escape! You know many ways you just didn't get out because you were alone so Lein, please!" Mosuli begged "help us get out of here!"  
Lein saw his hands moving and cried "I CANT! I won't be able to! I'm...Im... Argh! Why couldnt you just be more obedient?!" Lein screamed. She grabbed Mosuli again "hear me out. You cant escape here. What you gonna do if Im gone? You gotta fend for yourself here. If you don't, you and him die. Got it? Die. Dead. You want him to die kid?" She persuaded him. Mosuli cried enraged.  
"I'll make a deal then! I'll better it myself! I cant even count on you apparently!" He said to Lein as he ran clumsily to the door and hit it with all his power.  
The door opened and Mosuli didn't even look back. He went straight to his master's office. As he stood in front of it he felt a heavy weight on his stomach. The deal he was about to do wasn't good for him in the least but he couldn't do shit. Nor anything else.  
He opened the door and closed it behind him, standing still to the view of his master.  
"Oh? What brings the little slut here?" The man asked "your friend is fine and your debt increased go back and get ready for work today" Mosuli couldn't feel relieved. He knew it wasn't the whole truth. He didn't have Lein by his side so he couldnt communicate very well. So, Mosuli grabbed a paper from nearby and went to his desk where he followed his movements with pistol eyes.  
Mosuli showed him the note.  
"I offer you a deal. You let me see him again and I will make you gain LOTS of money before next week'?" The man laughed as he finished "C'mon what makes you think you're on position to offer me a deal? You're just a little whore that started yesterday. And why would you see that boy? What for? Isn't it to escape from here?" He tangled his arms as Mosuli's face didn't fade "I don't trust you. And the answer is no" he said as he made a clicking sound and the steps came rushing as Mosuli's pen moved.  
"'7000 rupees? Now you're just desperate. Take her away from me and watch that she doesn't go out of the building" he instructed the man as he grabbed him. Mosuli got free and moved his pen again.  
"5 Days!"  
It said.  
Master had read it but didn't think Mosuli could do something like that, so he just went over to the window and humphed.  
"That Love will be the dead of you Mutt" he talked to himself "you" he referred to the guard waiting outside "don't let that blonde skinny kid get anywhere near understood? If he does kill him" he said as he heard a low affirmation and went back to count the money the woman had given him.

Mosuli meant it.  
He was all in to become a useful and necessary tool for that filthy man just so he could gain favors from him that wouldn't be added to the list. If he was crying the night before because of a pervert way of "having fun", now he was making them tip him for a "great service".  
Lein's training had served a lot to that less than noble way of earning money and fast to lose your pride action. However, the money started to pile up as men entered the brothel.  
As soon as he finished the act of playing the playful mute slut, Mosuli went back to rub his body with furious outrage.  
"All This freaking perverts. All of them! go to hell!" He once screamed inside his head while the girls were taking a bath.  
But it was when he was falling asleep on the second day that he cried.  
He was still a kid. He was letting them use him but it was still non consensual. His tears were of frustration of rage and disgust. They stopped suddenly to the realization of someone.  
"Now it's not time to cry Mosuli! Pull yourself together! For Lonk" he thought as he fell asleep.

Lonk in the other side had his face even bigger than before.  
His ribs still hurt and he could barely eat.  
Blolto has to take a rol he didn't wanted to and was nursing him back to health.  
"We are not coming back Lonk until you tell me who did this" Blolto insisted.  
Lonk stayed quiet as usual, making the man sigh. He was getting used to the child not responding and blamed it half on him hitting puberty.  
"You feel good enough to ride back home tomorrow lad?" The man said.  
"...not really" Lonk was strangely quiet and shut.  
But it was all an act to hide the fact his mind was running around trying to find a solution to the way of saying goodbye and checking on Mosuli.  
"You gotta get up. Up, up" the man said suddenly taking Lonk and helping him get out of the provisional inn bed he was sleeping on. Lonk walked, though very shaky.  
"There you go" Blolto went. "You can walk so it's just a matter of some few weeks until you're healed completely. Don't take heavy things Lonk. I sincerely don't wanna play nurse any longer" he sighed exasperated.  
"Thanks" Lonk said looking at the man strangely "I'll go find something to eat" he said attempting to go outside being stopped by him.  
"You really shouldn't try to see her again" the man said making Lonk look at him surprised "she's getting pretty famous you know? Say she's really well instructed and all in that seducing thing they have. She will be difficult to get next time. But you won't listen to me if I told you to drop it there huh?" The man laughed between teeth. Lonk said nothing as he went through the door.  
Blolto was alone and so he talked something that would make Lonk jump at him with a knife "You're so much like your father. Following a woman so far below him that got him in so much trouble but still wouldn't let go. I'm glad he just didn't have the balls to come near you that day. I would've broken his rich face in a whim. He stole her from me...so I will steal his son"

Lonk went around and asked about Mosuli to some men at the market. Some of them looked at each other with faint laughs. "You wanna have a try or what kid?" One told him once. "She's fine as hell kid. Couldn't afford the night I believe by your clothes. She's charging 800 rupees now!" Another said.  
"What are you...?" Lonk started before Blolto dragged him out of the market. The kid started kicking in protest but Blolto's only explanation was.  
"Im not letting you get hurt again! Dont go near rhe market again got it?!"  
Lonk was shocked to see such a reaction from him. So much he followed him quietly.  
When they were back to the inn Blolto sat him and grabbed his shoulders.  
"Look. I understand that you feel enamoured with her, but you gotta let go"  
"But, But! I want to tell her goodbye! Please sir let me tell her!" He begged. But Blolto put the frown to end all discussions.  
"We cant let that happen boy. Her owner talked to me about you already. You wont go near it ever again, understood?" Lonk opened his mouth but the quiet frustration was the only thing that followed.  
"...yes"  
"Ok...I trust you on that Lonk. Please dont let me down" he stood up and went to his bed "Now lets sleep. Is gonna be a long way back home" he said as he fell asleep.  
Lonk couldnt fall asleep and in the dead of night he could only watch the ceiling in a frown.

Mosuli had being called by his master just before opening time.  
He stood in front of his desk as he smoked a cigarrate looking at the outside of the window. His master showed an horrendously annoyed expression.

"Mosuli" it was the first time he called him by his name "do you understand just how much money you have gained in these four days?" he asked him softly. He shooked his head when he had even counted the rupees. "You are a really sly foxxy aren´t you?" he said snarkily. "You win. Ok?" he said sitting back on his chaird defeated. Mosuli untied his hands from his back in surprise. "You can go see him" he said as Mosuli slowly smiled "however, it will have to be right now. I Heard he´s leaving tomorrow…" Mosuli tried to rush to the door but his master´s voice stopped him "HOWEVER. If you try, even think of escaping kid," he got closer to Mosuli and once again, brutally, took him by his collar and forced him to look at him straight into his eyes "you will fucking regret it. You´ve got an hour before I send my dogs" he finished.

Mosuli didn´t even think twice and rushed to the entrance of the brothel. He thought of where he could be and ran to the pond. He was thinking of how badly beaten up he was because of him, but if he could at least say goodbye properly…

The sound of grass and agitated breathing was the only thing Heard at the pond. Calm and lonely. Mosuli let out a distress yelp and ran to the market.

Empty.

His legs started to shake as he didn´t know where else to go. But he didn´t give up. He went around the places they had gone together to, but Lonk was nowhere to be found.

He didn´t have any more time and powerless walked back to the brothel with a grim face. Where he found a familiar face in a convenient place. He walked into the "do everything for you" to talk to the man who had visited him last night.

He waved hello in sign language and Mosuli waved back forcing a smile. He asked for a pen and paper and they were handled to him. Mosuli held the pen on his hands and remembered Lonk´s inability to read. He pressed his eyebrows and lips together and allowed the pen to swiftly print his feelings into the paper. When he was done he handled the folded paper to the man.

"Please give this to a young man called Lonk before tomorrow morning, about the money…" he started signing when he was suddenly interrupted by the man.

"don´t worry, lady" he said "maybe it sounds hypocritic that comes from me, but I´ll help two lovers whenever I can. More if the lady looks this sad as she hands me a note that looks written with tears" he said with an empathic smile that made Mosuli´s make one too. He didn´t feel compeled to correct the lover part.

"Thank you. Just another favor…He can´t read. Could you please read it to him? Goodbye" He waved as he walked back and the man affirmed without him seeing.

When he entered the brothel Lein was waiting for him.

They both entered to the girl´s room and prepared themselves.

"You did all you could right?" Mosuli shooked his head as an answer. "That man told me…That was the last time you went out of the building. Ever." She remarked.

Mosuli looked at her with voids as eyes "I knew that before I went" she signed back.

"And you still did it?" Lein asked him with clear angish on her face.

Mosuli only got up and went through the door to the cantine.

In the morning, Lonk, unable to sleep, was cleaning their horses. He was defeated and hurt. But he convinced himself, or at least tried to, that he would get over this soon.

He really wanted to believe that.

But the tears fell down suddenly.

Lonk rushed to swipe them off but they kept falling. He started to sob as the pain of losing a friend that way was a bit too much for the young lad. His horse reached him and neighed at him, offering himself as confort. Lonk hugged him as he muttered a grateful Word.

After a few minutes a man walked in the stable asking for him.

"You´re Lonk?"

"yes?" a doubtful reply.

"Someone that cares deeply about your well being commanded me to give you this note" He talked before Lonk could even make a pained expression "I know you can´t read, so she asked me to read it to you. It´s early and there´s just us here. Don´t worry about it" the man calmed Lonk.

When they were both sat in a bench he started reading the small note. As his words flowed Lonk´s guts started to push themselves harder and tighter into a knot.

Mosuli was ok and deeply sorry for what had happened. He urged him to not search for him at the brothel again. That they would find their way to meeting again and they needed to say goodbye for now.

"Sorry and goodbye, huh…" Lonk said with a low voice.

"basically…" the man answered.

"Then I´ll wait. Friendships… don´t die because of distance right?"

The man didn´t want to blow his bubble "yes, they don´t. You will be able to meet again" he lied.

Lonk knew he was lying. The man and himself. But he held to that lie tight.

The man excused himself after knowing Lonk didn´t have a way to reply to Mosuli. Just in time for Blolto and him to departure.

With gains and losses both of them were united and both of them turn apart. It wouldn´t be until four years later when they would hear of each other again.

With a stronger and well built Lonk and a very popular Mosuli. Each meeting untolerable situations.

-END of Part 1-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

No matter how many years passed, the man who owned the brothel close to the gerudo desert, would always have sly eyes watching out the window. Scanning through every passerby's face. He took a sip of his cigarette and walked away from the window. It was the busiest moment of the night and the cheers from the lounge could be heard all the way to his office. He let out the smoke as he closed the door behind him and went downstairs. The music was loud, the smell of alcohol and sweat filled his lungs. Nothing out of the everyday rutine. Not even the ovation from a group of men seeing Mosuli dancing. He got closer and saw how effortlessly, almost like flying, he danced around making his silks flow like the tail of a comet. Mosuli put the silk around the neck of a young man who opened his eyes and blushed when he pulled him closer. Just for Mosuli to push him away lightly and dance away. The men laughed at the poor bastard who had expected a kiss.

" _Idiot. You would've had to pay for even a touch from her"_ the owner thought to himself. He noticed the little man coming closer to him bathed in sweat as he had been dancing all night.

"You have them on your feet don't you, Honeybee?" He said to Mosuli, his hair flowing as he turned to see him and smirked. "I've got a friend of mine there" the man signaled a middle aged man with black hair and fit build. "Who wants your services for tonight. However, he doesn't have enough for what he wants. I normally wouldn't let this pass, but hes a close friend of mine you see. The rest of the payment would come later, though. Would you do it?" He asked Mosuli who was listening with crossed arms. He sighed and made a writing gesture.

"Yeah, it will go to the book" he said as he saw him go to the man and sit on his lap. Before going back to his office, The man watched Mosuli flick his long hair to his right shoulder and grab the hands of the man to put them on his uncovered abdomen. When did he start to own her favors? In the way he saw one of the newer girls, with her chocolate hair and olive tanned skin, coming up with a client. He stared at them until they went through the silk curtain.

How many times had he seen Lein in that girl?

Tasting his cigarette, He walked to his office and sat on the couch. A little wooden box rest on his desk. Money. Since the day he was payed that money, the box had stayed intact. He was too proud to admit he was disgusted of himself for accepting it. Yet it was there. Always there to remind him of one specific trading. He covered his eyes as he pulled his head back. "Its been three years already. Let it go" he whispered to himself fully knowing he wouldn't let go.

—

The night was coming to an end and Mosuli put his bra back on. The man laying besides him caressed his arm. In hopes to continue. However Mosuli pushed his arm to himself and stood up to fetch his undies.

"C'mon honey. I'll pay later. Lets have another round!" The man said across the room. Mosuli shook his head and signaled the bowl by the wooden cabinet. As if he was saying "Unless you pay now I wont even look at you".

"Ok, ok. Fine" the man grunted as he stood up to grab his clothes. Mosuli stayed away from the man until he accompanied him to the curtain. The man took his coat and deposited the rupees in the bowl before catching up to him. And then tried to lean in for a goodbye kiss but Mosuli just opened the curtain. He looked at him with an angry frown before walking away. Mosuli swirled his fingers and smiled before closing it harshly. "You gave me bruises in my neck dickhead" he said as he touched the marks of the man's fingers on his throat. His black collar tight on his neck. "...just one more person and tonight will be over. Just one more..." he convinced himself as he applied some makeup to cover up the bruises. He went to the waiting list in the cabinet and put the rupees on a box, taking out the list and smoking a pipe he went through its first 8 pages. It had been a busy week. He counted three names down the one for now. "Tomorrow" he blushed as he read the name. "Ah~ cant wait to see you" he thought as he fell on the cushions in the floor. He tried looking out the window and saw the night sky filled with stars. He remembered that time. Long time ago, he had done the exact same with someone. Suddenly a heavy feeling sat on his chest. " _Are you still alive and traveling around? Did you get my letter? ...Do you still remember me?_ " Mosuli thought. Unconsciously wanting that somehow the stars told him the answers.

But they never would.

Mosuli sat back and put the pipe away standing up. He went downstairs and stole a kiss from the man who was next. A tall man that was rather lanky. Freckles all over his body and light blue eyes. Mosuli saw the noble clothes of the man screaming his status. His hand on Mosuli's breast screaming corruption. Mosuli took his hand and walked him back to the room. The man was lanky, but he had a desire and the money to pay to have it satisfied. And as a rich spoiled brat, he didn't care about the how. He put him down, unlacing enough of his pants. Mosuli opened his legs as his tongue swirled around the man's mouth. When he felt the man searching blindly with his hands Mosuli's most precious parts, he closed his eyes shut and let it in. Reality hurt less when you didn't look at it. But blocking reality, was, painfully, routine. When it was over, his eyes opened. The man tied his pants up again. But before grabbing his shirt he kissed Mosuli's ass.

"You're incredible" he whispered in Mosuli's ears Before standing up.

"Save me a spot for later, Honeybee. I cannot not have this again" he said going off. Mosuli's head went to the empty bowl by the cabinet. The man had gone away without paying. He shot up and ran downstair without a top. The man was going through the front door.

" _Catch him! He is going without paying_!" He wanted to scream. But the only thing he could do was panicking while signaling the man to his master's watchdogs. The men understood what had happened and went after him and grabbed him. One of them dragged him to the back as the other talked with him

"Do you have his name on the list?" One of them asked him. Mosuli slowly nodded leading the way to the room. He handed them the list and signaled the name. The one from before, a ginger man, looked at Mosuli sympathetically "we will take care of this but you will have to tell the boss" Mosuli let his head down and nodded lightly. He put on his top again and went to the man's office.

It was expected but being slapped with all of one's might hurt immensely.

"THIS AGAIN?!" The man yelled at him. "Woman, you cant expect us to be sure every man who uses you, pays before he leaves! Its part of your damn job, goddamn it!" The man grabbed him by the arms. "At least that fucker should be learning by now he has to pay. Fuck noble kids always thinking they can do whatever they want" the man talked to himself lighting a cigarette. He sighed at the pathetic view Mosuli gave him with his head down. "Scram. I need you on your best shape tomorrow. Cover those bruises too. People don't pay to have sex with bruised women" he said turning to the book of favors he owed Mosuli and crossing out one. Mosuli made a bow and went to the girls room. Once there he bathed along the others. But he couldn't sleep. The sun bathed half of his face through the window.

"Please take me out of here" he pledged to a goddess who had never heard him.

He stayed there looking at the sky for a good two hours before slipping below his blanket and falling asleep.

—

In the other side of Hyrule, a young man worked the soil of his guardian with truthful care. His arms weren't skinny anymore, and had been replaced with a strong farmer's build. His pale blonde hair fell on a ponytail not long enough to rest over his shoulders. He pinned the farming tool to the soil and pulled his head up to the sun. Sweat all over his face.

"Ah~!" The young man stretched his arms.

"Lonk! Hey, Lonk! Come'er!" A bearded man called walking through the rows of vegetables. The lad walked towards the man.

"Sir?" He said with a soft smile.

"...What's with the smile boy? Did you get laid?" The man said in his usual dirty mindset. Lonk just looked down smiling.

"Maybe" he said, the man putting his eyebrows up in disbelief. "Im joking" he blasted laughing. The man gave him a bump with his elbow.

"Hylia, Lonk" the man said "Now, seriously, I need you to do me some errands on the nearby town. Just need to give a man called Jair this paper and buy seeds from a woman called Tash.

"Alright. Anything else?" Lonk said taking the papers from his guardian's hands. A heavy letter with an ordinary envelope. He wondered if the symbols written spelled the man's name. But even if he looked at them hard, the words and numbers would make no sense.

"Yes. Go take a bath kid. You stink like a bokoblin hadn't bathed in years" The man said walking away. Lonk grabbed his shirt and smelled it. His eyes half open and his tongue sticking out. He turned to the rows of vegetables left to attend and decided it was alright to take it if he finished them first.

After two more hours Lonk was already setting up to go to the town. Maybe he could chat and eat something there before going back home. He was putting the bridles into his horse when Blolto called him again.

"Lonk? I forgot to give you something but I gotta meet someone before I go on my trip, could you search it for me?" The man told him. He would be away for a few days. After that incident on the market he had softened up with Lonk. Well, as much as someone like him could.

"Sure. What is it?" Lonk asked fixing the bridles.

"It's a small leather wallet in the second dresser of my bedroom. The one in the left. Shit Im late. See you later, son" Blolto took two steps before noticing what he had said. And sensing Lonk's excited face he went away stiff like a soldier.

"Did you hear that? That old geezer isn't heartless apparently" he told Midna, the sweet bay horse, neighing as trying to laugh with him. Lonk walked back to the house. Nothing too fancy. Just the completely necessary and one or two decorations. Although inside, the house was messy. Blolto rented two of the rooms to some young couple and an old lady. With papers, jars, dubious artifacts and books scattered all around, you could tell many people lived there. The young couple had just moved in. They were searching places nearby to build their own house and they found one close to Lonk's village. So now they were staying until they had finished. However Lonk had heard that the woman had ran away from her husband leaving a child behind to be with her lover. Lonk didn't really mind them as they looked really happy together. The old lady was at the table reading as always a fat book.

"Good evening, Lonk" she greeted him.

"Good evening, Ms. Lisz" Lonk greeted back.

"In a hurry lad?" He nodded "Oh, my and I that wanted you to help me read this one sentence! I dont seem to understand it very well, no matter how many times I read it" she went. Lonk got close to her and tried looking at the book. She signaled the phrase and blushing, he read out loud.

"In eager—early spring...a sparow loaded on a third—landed on a tree and..."he tried his best to read it "..And sang to his lover" his ears were red as well as his cheeks but the woman looked overjoyed.

"Thank you Lonk. I understood perfectly!" she said smiling. She wouldn't admit how happy she was that their lessons were bearing fruit. "Now go do what you had to" she said to him as he went upstairs to Blolto's room. Lonk opened the wood door and saw the neat room of his guardian. He may be nasty with people but in his privacy he was quite the clean maniac. So it was easy for him to find the leather wallet. But as he was closing it he noticed something was stopping him. He tainted the drawer and when his hand touched its ceiling he felt leather. He then took it out completely. Half aware that he shouldn't be doing that, He grabbed the leather-y thing and saw it was a notebook.

"The old man keeps his diary with quite the security" he told himself as he put it back. But then he noticed the name on the cover "Anna". Lonk stopped breathing for a few seconds trying to figure out the surreal situation unfolding in front of his eyes. He tightened his grip around the notebook and put it close to his chest. "Mom..." he whispered in shock.

–

"Lonk? Are you ok hun?" Lisz asked him concerned when the young man passed silent like a ghost. Lonk stopped in the front door.

"Yes, Miss. Im fine, don't worry" he said before closing the door shut behind him. He felt the notebook between his chest and his shirt. Heavy and cold. He walked towards the stable and rode Midna to the town. In the way, not even the awesome and green landscape could distract him from his thoughts. His mind went as fast as his horse.

Why would Blolto hide it from him? Was it because he couldn't even read? Was it pointless? Or was it because of another reason? Because of that Loncaster? He hadn't understood everything it said, not that there was much to read but he was still learning how to, however Loncaster seemed to be someone very dear to his mother. "An attractive noble man" as his mother had put it.

"But... what was he for my mother?" Lonk thought. He hadn't read the last entries, but he had a hunch. A painful hunch. He would end his errands early so he could fully concentrate on the diary. The sky started to turn gray as Lonk rushed to his destiny.


	6. Chapter 6

Shock and rage wasn´t enough to describe what they felt.

Fate had decided to bring them success, but just after having a taste of what rock bottom looked like.

 _Mosuli -Four months before Lonk found Ana´s diary-_

Night had come around, and so, work called. Mosuli walked on the brothel making all eyes fall on him. But he had only one person in his.

He caught him off guard, hugging him from behind. The man turned around to find Mosuli smiling at him. He cupped his face on his hand and Mosuli leaned on it before taking it and giving it a soft kiss. He pulled him closer.

"I missed you" the man with short hair whispered. Mosuli embraced him tighter and took his hand. Directing him to a room upstairs. The man followed with no resistance.

After the curtain was covering them both, he grabbed his bag and opened it to show him a piece of cloth. Mosuli looked at him dumbfounded.

"Tonight" he said.

Mosuli opened his mouth with gleaming eyes. A tear rolled down his cheek just as he jumped to kiss him. The man deepened the kiss and pulled Mosuli softly to the ground.

"But first, my love…" he started fully knowing what he had come to do wasn´t only to show him the disguise he would wear to get outside. He had payed for a service.

Mosuli looked at him, smile running out of his face. His eyes showed a bit of doubt, but the man grabbed his jaw and started kissing him down his neck.

The clothes went off to be replaced with leather bindings which he put with care. After the ropes and leather hugged Mosuli´s body, the man bit his lip. Mosuli always had his eyes closed. He wished though, that it wasn´t his voice what he was missing, but the ability to feel. Closed eyes can´t hide the reality of touching. But if it was for him…if he enjoyed it…he would close them for eternity.

"I love you" the man said as he ran a thumb over Mosuli´s chin to clean it.

The binding had his hands tight on his back, but his eyes talked for him.

He had him resting on his binding for a bit, admiring the view. Mosuli revolved a bit sore but he soothed him with kisses.

After a while Mosuli couldn´t take it anymore and protested with his eyes to take the bindings off. The man took them off in a sigh.

Mosuli rubbed the parts where the ropes were tighter and were a bit purple.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his collar and Mosuli was pulled to him again.

He tried stopping him but he soon gave in as he was tightly held.

He let him gasp for air and Mosuli took the chance to back off.

"Come back and finish, Mosuli" he ordered. Mosuli looked at him with a frown. His unwavering face made him walk back and do as he said.

He always did as he was told.

And the man loved that about him above everything else.

The man put his pants on again as Mosuli cleaned himself with eyes wandering off into nothing. He pulled Mosuli up and grabbed the clothes from his bag. A short dress and a cape.

Mosuli looked at the clothes and then to him with his mouth made a fine line.

"What?" the man said putting the money on the bowl "oh! You asked me for male clothes right? Mosuli…Honeybee…" the man covered his head with the cape and gave him a kiss "you don´t need them. Your body is made for dresses and it suits you so well" he told him before grabbing his shirt off the ground.

The fabric was soft and well made. The cape itself was of very good quality, possibly commissioned from the gerudo. Mosuli guessed a noble man could afford such luxuries.

They went up together and held hands.

"Any last words to this place?" he asked him.

Mosuli saw the room a last time. The adorned cushions on the ground, the small cabinet and the bowl by its side, the incense burning somewhere flooding the place with exotic smells. He thought a bit about all the girls. Lein specially.

Walking to the curtain covering his face with a scarf, they went on to the entrance.

It was the birth of day, and so there was no one but drunks sleeping and the whisper of wind.

Mosuli breathed in.

Freedom, at last.

When the owner woke up, he didn´t know Mosuli had long left.

Where? Where had he ran off to? His lover´s mansion? The woods? The city?

Low were his odds.

Mosuli and the man had grabbed two horses and rode off to the nearest woods. Supposedly a shortcut to the man´s mansion. In the way Mosuli heard his stories of his house. How their parents would love him and how his debt would be payed before tomorrow. The man went off his horse and Mosuli stopped his abruptly.

"Follow me" he told him. Mosuli didn´t move "I have to do something before going home. We´re a few minutes from there" he said. But Mosuli hadn´t seen any mansion around. Still he went down his horse and followed him into the woods.

He took Mosuli´s face into his and softly touched his collar.

"It´s about time this disappears" as his words fell on his ears, Mosuli´s neck lightened. Unconsciously taking his hands to his neck, he felt, for the very first time in years, just his skin. He pulled his eyes to the man´s and cried as he gave him a kiss and then a hug.

The man caressed his back with a smile on his face.

"I´ve a surprise for you, darling" he took Mosuli´s hand and danced a bit for him to see what was in front of him. Mosuli looked back at him as he saw nothing but woods. But he was not received with a tease. Or a joke.

He felt his fist hitting his head before seeing all black.

Little snippets of the world rushed through his eyes as an insufferable chill bolted through his body. The movement was up and down on his abdomen.

He managed to catch a glimpse of a horse´s leg and tried moving but he was again, tightly bind. An unfamiliar weight on his throat with a raspy texture. A rope.

He felt his head hitting the floor after his knees. Only to be dragged and thrown to the ground. In that position he saw a man. An older man who inspected his body. He knew now why he was cold. He was completely naked.

As the man came closer his words sounded clearer.

"300" he told the young man.

"500" he answered.

And with horror, Mosuli saw them shaking hands, before blacking out again.

When he woke up he was in a stone cold room dressed with a cheap cloth that barely covered him and a collar on his neck that had chains linked to the ground.

"Are you awake?" a lady asked him on his right. "Thank god. I thought they had killed you…" Mosuli´s face went into a horror frown "They are rough with the newest ones… do you feel any pain?" she said. Mosuli started shaking his head "do you know where you are?" he shaked his head harder as tears flowed down "oh, dear…" the girl got closer trying to comfort him as he sobbed, shaking. "I think I know what happened, dear. It happened to me too" she patted his head "ended up in a brothel after following that man… you would be surprised of how many of us are like that".

Mosuli didn´t want to accept it.

He didn´t wanna think about it at all.

So he went into a mindless rush with the help of herbs his masters gave him.

Soon enough, everyone on town knew about the newbie blonde.

But it wasn´t until two months later, when Mosuli saw a very distinctive pattern on a client´s shirt, that hate overcame him. A warm feeling taking him closer to him. Longing, perhaps?

The man saw Mosuli on his ratty dress and got close to grope his butt saying nasty words to other clients as he touched other places.

He didn´t even remember him.

A wildfire spreaded on Mosuli´s chest. A cursed flame growing stronger at every second.

His face was sweet however. He took the man´s hand and directed him to a small poorly sanitized place. Broken bottles scattered around the floor. Hurting Mosuli´s naked feet before he was slammed against the wall and sat on a wooden box. The man was taking his pants off. Obviously drunk, he was taking more time than normal. Mosuli extended his fingers to the ground. And when the man put his eyes on his face again, Mosuli´s face was as hollow as the void. His face twisted in pain as he fell with hands on his throat.

Still alive, Mosuli watched him twist on the ground after putting his clothes on. And then watched his life slowly, painfully, run out.

Mosuli saw him exhale his last breath and stood up from the box. He hid the body with his old dress and walked towards the exit covering his face with the man´s luxurious cape. Nobody put mind into him and there was no collars that held him any longer than during daytime.

He felt money on his pocket. Enough for a good meal. But he wasn´t hungry. Actually he wasn´t feeling anything. He walked towards a black horse and went up.

He rode until the sun was well above him.

He found himself in the middle of nowhere.

Alone.

"Was that what freedom was?" he wondered as he took a break for the horse.

He decided to go somewhere safe, just in case someone was to look for him.

Rain. He didn´t mind the rain as he walked towards the Zora´s Domain.

"Mosuli?" the princess walked towards him, shocked to see him. Two guards were by his side and both made faces at the other when they smell the dried blood on his clothes. She ran to meet his hands "is that really you? It´s been ages… What happened?" she asked him letting him go to receive an answer. But he wouldn´t move at all. "For Hylia, someone, please, bring me some fresh clothes" she commanded to the guards. "Are you hurt?" he shook his head. "Come with me" she led him to her dormitory and laid him down on the bed.

"I…" Mosuli started signing "I´m sorry to ask you but…I need you to hide me for a bit, Mipha" he waved slowly for her to understand. "Please… Don´t ask…not yet" he told her as a female zora came with a few clean clothes.

"…Of course, Mosuli. No pressure" she told him as she helped him dress.

As the servant was discarded Mipha went back to Mosuli who looked vaguely outside. Hearing the rain.

Another servant arrived and left a tray with exquisite food. But Mosuli didn´t move an inch.

Before he knew it he fell asleep holding Mipha´s hand.

Mipha didn´t have the heart to leave his side that night. Cleaning his tears every now and then.


End file.
